The invention refers to a device for measurement and/or processing of large numbers of small component parts. Devices of this nature are primarily needed as processing stations in assembly lines for manufacturing or measuring of electronic microcomponents. They consist of a components container, from which the components are supplied to the measurement or processing points by means of an appropriate component carrier, and from which, after completed measurement or processing, they are ejected into a second components container by means of a suitable ejection device.
A typical execution of such a device is shown in the German Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 28 10 654. In this case, the components container is a vibration-swing conveyor by means of which the components are fed into the plate-shaped component carrier in an already aligned position. Thereby, the processing points are arranged at the side of the plate, or above or below the plate. After completion of the measurements or processing steps, the components are ejected from the holders by means of a device with pneumatic or magnetic function, and are collected in a second components container.
Hereby, the processing speed is limited by the centrifugal force occurring at the plate, and by the tensile strength of the material of the plate.